


Struck Matches

by imaginethat_peepshow



Series: Tulip Tree [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: Concurrent with Jushiro and Ayame's blooming relationship, Shunsui finds his own flame in Jushiro's sister, Akaki.





	Struck Matches

The after party for Jushiro and Ayame’s wedding was held virtually next door to the main reception. Everything after the shrine visit was somewhere in the Ukitake estate. Almost everyone had gone home or to bed, but a couple dozen remained to burn the midnight oil in one of the smaller dining halls.   
The table was pushed to one side and littered with various snacks and drinks. More drinks than snacks. A pair of chairs were positioned at the head of the room for the bride and groom, while the rest were lined against the adjacent wall for party-goers who needed to rest their feet. The trio of musicians from the reception remained, now far more tipsy and playing much more upbeat tunes, so few of those chairs were occupied. 

Jushiro sat heavily in one of the head chairs. It was getting late, and after a long day he was overjoyed, but also tired. He watched the small crowd of their closest friends mingle and dance. It made his chest feel warm, warmer than any of the shots of sake he’d consumed in the course of the evening. Ayame finished dancing with Hayashi, his nearest brother, and came to stand beside him. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, smiling and a little out of breath. 

“Tired.” He admitted. She stood behind him, lightly rubbing his shoulders and watching what he watched of the festivities. 

“It’s so good to see everyone so lively. Oh, look! Akaki’s dancing with Shunsui.” She pointed into the crowd. 

“She what?” Jushiro sat up, leaning in his seat to see around the mass of bodies. Sure enough, his sweet but shy sister was dancing with his best friend. 

“Aww, she looks like she’s having so much fun.” Ayame beamed. 

“Indeed…” Jushiro sank back in his chair. A strange mix of emotions welled up in his chest. He did not like the sight of them together, but he needed to sort out exactly why.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.” Shunsui observed after another embellished spin on the dance floor. She blushed and looked away. 

“And you? You haven’t touched a sake glass since dinner.” He held her close now, one arm low across her back. He looked much too handsome, all in black and with his hair pulled back with such care. 

“Could it be I’ve found a more intoxicating distraction?” He said quietly in her ear. 

“Shunsui, I-” She ran out of words just in time to be interrupted. 

“Shunsui! May I cut in?” Jushiro approached and took her arm without waiting for an answer. 

“Of course, we were just discussing how I’m due for a drink.” Shunsui bowed out gracefully, hand moving to tip the hat he wasn’t wearing. 

“Jushiro!” She hissed. 

“I’m not naïve to this situation any more than you are.” He said, surprisingly abrupt. 

“Then what are you- why would you-” They fumbled to get back into the rhythm of the dance.

“I understand. I do.” He soothed. “You’ve known Shunsui almost as long as I have, and it always made me happy that you two got along, but…” She opened her mouth to fire off a complete question this time, but she waited too long. “Shunsui is my closest friend, and it pains me to speak any ill of him… He has his own lifestyle, one I would never judge or belittle him for… It suits him. But for you… my dearest sibling… I fear it would not suit you… I don’t think he can give you what you’re looking for.” His words crept in through her skin, sliding down her neck until her heart was racing with anger. Suddenly the music was too much. The people were too many. All the anxiety Shunsui had so expertly diverted came flooding back. 

“I guess I’ll be leaving, then.” She said shortly. “Congratulations, brother. And good night.” 

She went for the door as quickly as she could with any composure. Her face she kept turned to the floor to avoid revealing her distress to any of the remaining guests. In the hallway the noise dampened significantly but her ears rang in its absence, in the sudden drop of her mood. There was a narrow staircase at the end of the hall, technically a servant’s route, but it was the fastest way to her room and with the least likelihood of running into anyone. Or so she thought. 

“Akaki?” Shunsui’s voice rang off the wood panels. She stopped and turned to see him standing just outside the dining hall. “Are we not going to finish our dance?” He closed the distance with carefully measured steps. 

“I don’t feel like dancing anymore.” Her voice cracked unexpectedly. 

“Did Jushiro say something to you?” He sounded genuinely confused at the prospect. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily to clear some of the buzzing in her chest. A trio of Jushiro’s other academy friends clambered out the door, waving their goodbyes and heading for the main entrance. Their presence made her clam up even more. She just wanted to run up the stairs and forget the whole day. 

“Let’s… talk in here.” Shunsui offered, sensing her discomfort. The room he picked was a rarely-used drawing room. It was small and quiet, and surprisingly meant for this very function, a private place to talk after dinner parties. Once the door closed it felt like a separate world. She sighed again, crossing her arms protectively. 

“Jushiro thinks I’m some fragile innocent flower he has to protect from everyone and everything.” Her fists tightened around the fabric of her sleeves in an attempt to hold herself together. “I understand that he’s my big brother and it’ll be hard for him not to see me as a child forever, but…” The whirling of her emotions threw out something more she wasn’t ready to say. “I can’t help but think that you see me that way too and you’ve only been acting like this to tease me.” There was an uncomfortable pause where he wasn’t sure if she was done and she was too mortified to say more. 

“… ah.” He broke the silence uncertainly. “I suppose Jushiro was… warning you away from me.” 

“Sort of.” She admitted. “He doesn’t think we’re… compatible.”  

“Well, he might not be wrong.” Shunsui sank into one end of the overly ornate sofa. Akaki felt her stomach drop out. She wanted to vomit from shame at her own stupidity, but Shunsui sighed and continued. “If it will put your mind at ease, no, I’m not trying to tease you. And at the risk of digging myself a deeper hole, I’ve never seen you the way your brother does.” The void in her stomach filled with fluttering. “This is my fault, really, but… I never thought you’d take my attention seriously.” 

“Why wouldn’t I take you seriously?” She burst. 

“Because you’re a smart and observant woman.” He said. “Dancing is one thing, I know how you have trouble talking to new people, and you should be able to have fun at your brother’s wedding, but what could you possibly get out of being with someone like me?” 

“I-!” She straightened, arms at her sides in a gesture of her indignance. “What does anyone get out of being with anyone else?!”  

“You can’t believe that your parents would consent to a match with me.” His brow furrowed with concern and sympathy. “You can’t not know my reputation.”

“Who said anything about a match?” She demanded, face reddening rapidly. “I know full well you never intend to get married.” 

“Then what do you-” His face fell as he processed the answer to his own question before he could fully ask it. 

“You do think I’m a child!” She stomped her foot, realizing too late how it made her look. “Even Jushiro got to have his fun before he got married, why can’t I?” 

“ _Because you’re a smart and observant woman_.” He repeated pointedly. 

“Fine.” She turned for the door. “I might not too proud to fall for you, but I am too proud to beg.” 

“Akaki, wait.” Shunsui was on his feet and after her before she could blink. He spun her back and into his arms, the door still untouched. Held tight against his chest, she was engulfed in the warmth of his presence, the earthy smell of his skin, and the burning need to be closer to him.

* * *

They crept up the narrow staircase at the end of the hall and around the corner to her room. Inside, they fell straight to the futon, limbs locking to draw their bodies flush. One broad hand slid up the back of her neck, tilting her head so he could place a long, burning kiss on her lips. It spread to her lungs until she could hardly breathe. He tasted like sake and citrus and before she realized it, her tongue slid between her teeth for more. When he did the same, she was unsure what to do, unprepared for the jolt in her core. Either by sensing her trepidation, or simply by his nature, he slowed. Every movement smoldered, hot like an ember. 

The heat of his palm penetrated the many layers of her kimono as it dragged down her back and hips. She felt small and somehow already naked under the hunger of his touch. When he reached the back of her knee he pulled, rolling, hoisting her on top of him. Her legs spread around his hips and the protrusion already prevalent there. His hands held her steady while his hips rocked up and into her, the silk of his pants betraying every swell of his anticipation. She rocked along, thinking herself sly as she tried to estimate how much of him she was meant to take, but finding along the way that it relieved at least some of the tension rising in her core. 

Then he sat up, holding her firmly in his lap. Only then did he break the kiss, and only to kiss her neck instead. His whiskers tickled her skin, only serving to spread the sensation of him to more of her body. His lips followed her collar to her sternum and down to the point where her kimono folded across her chest. 

“It’s better if you untie your obi.” Shunsui said without removing his lips from her skin. “If I try I’ll just tangle us both up.” 

“Alright…” She was sure he felt the jump in her heart rate. The knot, which took some minutes to construct, came undone with a few strategic tugs. She specifically chose it under the assumption she’d have to undress alone this evening. Shunsui was at least helpful in tossing the length of fabric out of the way. 

“Not too shy to let me look at you… are you?” One finger slipped between the folds of her kimono, revealing little more than a sliver of the skin beneath. 

“No…” She wanted to believe herself, but her nerves fluttered madly as she slid the garment from her shoulders, letting all the layers fall away at once. A smile played on the corners of Shunsui’s mouth, but his eyes stayed locked on her face. With a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her in to kiss again. 

His hands, at least, saw plenty of her, even if his eyes couldn’t be bothered. Heavy strokes rolled over her curves while his hips found a new rhythm. So much skin contact lit up her nerves. It made her want more, made her want to know what his chest felt like against hers, or his thighs under hers. His habit of wearing his shirts loose made at least one of those easy to reach. The fabric fell away to join hers on the mattress, surrounding them on all sides by pooled silk. His pants were not so simple and though she managed to undo his obi, he had to reach between them to free himself. 

Only one hand came back up, sliding along her leg to her hip. The other caressed her inner thigh, a tickling sensation that made her tense up. So he opted for the whole of his palm, allowing her nerves to adjust to the contact. The higher he moved the more she squirmed, as much from anticipation as anything else. The flat of his fingers brushed her lower lips. One curled, parting her and venturing into her heat. It did little to ease the tension, but brought a symphony of nerves to life. She breathed in sharply through her nose, mouth still aggressively occupied. 

A few easy strokes and he added another. They worked opposite, echoes of the same pattern stretching her walls and delving deeper, twisting and curling and finally filling her enough to provide some relief. The addition of a third robbed her of her ability to concentrate on the increasing intensity of their kiss. She rested her forehead against his, struggling to regulate both her breathing and the wanting tilt of her hips. 

“Touch me…” He groaned softly. She spread her hands over his chest, searching for as much contact as she could provide. “No… here.” He took one of her wrists and pulled it down. His fingers shaped hers around his shaft and stroked back up demonstratively. A small sound escaped her, equal parts quizzical, surprised, and pleasured by his fingers still working inside her. He was far bigger than she imagined, and the memory of those fantasies made her feel embarrassingly naïve. Shunsui chuckled. 

“You’re not as innocent as Jushiro wants to believe, but you’re more innocent than you think.” He said. 

“Please stop talking about my brother.” She covered her eyes with her unoccupied hand. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He nuzzled the side of her face, encouraging her to drop her hand. “What would you like me to talk about instead?” 

“Nothing.” Her face burned. There wasn’t a single topic she could imagine that wouldn’t fluster her further. 

“Not even how beautiful you are?” He whispered in her ear, his fingers redoubling their efforts inside her. “Or how being so close to you makes me ache?” 

“Well… maybe that…” She ceded weakly. 

“Or I could tell you just what to do with that hand.” He said, referring to her uncertain strokes along his length. “Unless you’re ready for me to tell you what to do with your hips.” 

“Yes, Shunsui, I… I want that.” All the sensation he was pouring into her and she only wanted more. 

“Alright.” He placed a quick kiss on her temple before removing his fingers from her folds. Both hands cupped her ass instead, lifting her a few inches off his lap. “You’ll have to line me up.” 

“Oh… I, uh…” She fumbled but managed to bring the head of his cock to her entrance. It was smooth and hot and moved freely past her slick lips. “Now you just ease yourself down.” He said softly. “Just however feels good. That’s it, put your arms around me.” She leaned on his shoulders and let her hips settle a little more. The full sensation pressed deeper inside her. She drew a careful breath and took a little more. 

Slowly they worked her down his shaft. Anytime the stretch felt like too much she simply backed off, an action with its own benefits. Then she’d try again, more slowly, more pointedly focused on relaxing her excited muscles. Finally her weight settled completely on his hips. Her muscles twitched wildly around him, crying for friction to match the fullness. She rocked her hips exploratively. Jolts of pleasure shot up through her core. Shunsui moaned a wordless approval. So she did it again, just the same way, again and again until one spark of pleasure was dying into the next and her eyes were rolling shut. Once she found her rhythm, he matched it, bucking into her strokes. 

“Oh… Akaki…” He touched her cheek, drawing her gaze to his. His eyes were unfocused, heavily lidded, and his lips parted. 

“Shunsui…” She moaned, unable to think of any other words to bring to her lips. Their names fell from each others’ lips like a mantra. Eventually he slumped back, laying down flat with her still astride. His hands on her hips gave him further leverage to thrust up into her. The depth drew short, pleading moans from her with every crest. 

“You know how to touch yourself, don’t you? You must.” He strained. “Akaki, please I can’t go much longer.” Her body temperature simply couldn’t rise any further for her to flush at the comment. She straightened, balancing to keep her hips moving and reach her clit effectively. 

 _How could he possibly deduce that?_  She wondered absently. He managed to pry one eye open enough to watch her fingers massage her crux.  _Unless he sits around imagining that I… oh…_  She remembered her own fantasies again, and realized at last that Shunsui must have a batch of his own. It was entirely possible that he’d laid awake at night just as often as she had, imagining what it would be like to touch her, fantasizing that she was touching herself to similar thoughts. 

Her orgasm swelled up like a wave of heat through her core. Beats of pleasure harmonized with their heavy rhythm and all the tension left her in a long, high sigh. Beneath her, Shunsui let out a loud, ragged breath before drawing out his last strokes into agonizingly slow cycles. 

Panting and sheened in sweat, they held each other’s gaze for a long moment. Then Shunsui smirked, bucked his hips along with one knee to throw her forward on to his chest. He chuckled, cupped her face in both hands, and kissed her one more time. 

“How do you feel?” He brushed away a lock of hair stuck to her forehead. 

“Tired.” She admitted. “Or… worn out, rather.” 

“I know the feeling.” He rolled her off to one side. “Oh, damn it.” He exclaimed suddenly, sitting up and feeling for his shirt. “I left my pipe in my pocket.” He retrieved it, relieved to find it unharmed but for a few spilled leaves. “Want to share a little before bed? It’ll help you sleep.” She screwed up her face reflexively, ready to scold him. 

“You know what.” She said instead. “Sure.” 


End file.
